Trick or treat
by Franessa Black
Summary: Los dulces eran para niños, eso era algo que Inuyasha siempre había pensado; pero las personas siempre se contradicen a sí mismas, o eso se dijo él cuando vio a Kagome como un posible dulce.


¡Hola! :)

No acostumbro a hacer historias sobre temáticas o en días específicos (me refiero a hacer algo de Navidad, por ejemplo, el 24 o 25 de diciembre), pero se me vino a la cabeza esto y... eso xD

Les advierto que es un trash-fic (fic basura, sin sentido ni trama) de los peores. Es algo rápido y nada preparado o minuciosamente escrito. Igualmente espero que les guste :D

Aprovecho de pasar el aviso, por si no la han visto: Estoy dentro del foro en la página "¡Siéntate!", y entre las integrantes estamos publicando una historia de drabbles (a cada una le corresponde escribir uno), así que por si quieren verlo, la historia se llama "You and I" y la cuenta del foro es Sientate Inuyasha Forum (maldito que no deja poner tildes o.ó). Si la leen, ¡estaría agradecida! :D

Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Los dulces eran para niños, eso era algo que Inuyasha siempre había pensado; pero las personas siempre se contradicen a sí mismas, o eso se dijo él cuando vio a Kagome como un posible dulce.<em>

**Trick or treat**

Era de noche en la era Sengoku; el manto nocturno repleto de estrellas, iluminando el sendero de aquellos valientes que cruzaban el bosque con la esperanza de no encontrarse con algún demonio o tan sólo entregando un bonito espectáculo para los que decidían mantenerse en una casa y descansar.

Inuyasha se hallaba recostado en el techo de la cabaña que Kaede les había entregado al grupo para poder pasar la noche antes de salir a buscar a Naraku otra vez, al igual que esperar el regreso de Kagome. La chica se había ido a su época hace dos días, señalando que volvería por la noche del tercero, puesto que se avecinaba '_Aluwin_' —o algo así mencionó ella—, y como era una fiesta nueva en su país, quería celebrarla junto a su familia.

Ahora que lo recordaba, se eso le habló la muchacha antes de partir.

—_Y por eso se celebra Halloween —finalizó Kagome mientras cerraba el libro que contaba la historia y lo devolvía a su mochila. _

_Inuyasha asintió, intentando recordar la mayor parte de lo que había dicho la chica, encontrando particularmente interesante el relato, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un bufido incrédulo cuando la pelinegra mencionó el detalle de que los "muertos reviven", por lo menos no lo encontraba posible en la época de ella. _

_Acá sí, Kikyô era un claro ejemplo. _

_Vio a Kagome salir de la cabaña luego de que Sango la llamara para terminar de lavar unas verduras que utilizarían para comer, y aprovechó para inmiscuirse en la mochila de la muchacha y sacar nuevamente el libro. Dentro del escrito también había imágenes, unas que parecían pinturas y otras más actuales, donde se mostraban a niños con trajes que la sacerdotisa del futuro había señalado como representativas de fantasmas, esqueletos, brujas y miles más. _

_Como si esos niños asustaran a alguien. Ya les enseñaría él un monstruo de verdad, a ver qué tan valientes resultaban ser. _

_¡Keh! _

_Cerró el libro y lo volvió a su lugar. _

Se imaginó a él de pequeño, yendo por las casas, disfrazado de un yôkai y diciendo _"__Dulce__o__travesura__"_, recibiendo muchos caramelos (como aquéllos que traía Kagome de su época a Shippô) y comiéndolos feliz bajo una fogata siendo abrazado por su madre. Claro, como si eso hubiese llegado a suceder. De por sí le hubiesen cerrado la puerta en la cara al instante en que lo viesen; todo el mundo sabía que su relación con los aldeanos no era de lo mejor (por no decir que era pésima) y tampoco era que le interesara comer dulces, prefería la carne o el ramen que traía Kagome de su época.

Soltó un bufido, estaba aburrido y pensar en esa estúpida fiesta no era de su agrado. Además, Kagome se estaba demorando demasiado, aparte de que ya muy de noche y no estaba contento con imaginársela caminando a esta hora por el bosque, menos si iba sola. Ya ella siempre tenía mala suerte de encontrarse con demonios y su bendito aroma a frutos silvestres tampoco ayudaba a alejarlos, tenía el efecto contrario (pregúntenselo a él, que se sentía intoxicado cada vez que la olía cerca).

Saltó desde el techo. La iría a buscar.

El camino fue rápido, se lo sabía de memoria y la velocidad sobrenatural que poseía jugaba a su favor. No tardó más que unos segundos en llegar, lo que le alegró, puesto que justo la chica iba saliendo del pozo.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó ella cuando lo vio.

El hanyô frunció el ceño, observándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué mierda traía puesto? Era un traje de dos piezas; la superior era un corsé negro, la parte que cubría los pechos se iniciaba en punta y mientras descendía el material se adhería a su diminuta cintura, era plano y no tenía diseño alguno; la parte inferior era una falda, con una tela holgada levemente transparente, de color púrpura suave, pero debajo de ella tenía una prenda —que parecía ser de seda— de un morado más oscuro y que llegaba sólo hasta la mitad de su muslo, parecida a la de su vestimenta común de colegiala. Lo brazos estaban cubiertos desde la mitad del dorso de las manos hasta el codo por una tela que estaba hecha del mismo material que el corsé; las piernas se tapaban por unas medias largas moradas con líneas gruesas negras y finalmente, de calzado, traía unas botas de tacón grueso que eran largas hasta debajo de las rodillas. Como adorno, en su cabeza había un sombrero puntiagudo de color negro y pequeñas franjas moradas y traía una escoba en su mano derecha.

Esto, _definitivamente_, era muy distinto a los trajes de bruja que había visto usar en las niñas pequeñas.

¿Qué pretendía esa mujer? ¡Así atraería hasta al más débil humano!

Dios, se veía endemoniadamente atractiva.

_Joder. _

Su yôkai interior estaba decidiendo inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos y mostrarle demasiadas imágenes que estaba seguro, si no fuese por ese maldito atuendo, nunca se le habrían cruzado por la cabeza. Lo peor —o quizás mejor— era que sabía Tessaiga no sería capaz de controlarlo.

—¡Dulce o travesura! —dijo ella, sonriendo y enseñándole lo que parecía ser un canasto con forma de calabaza.

Inuyasha frunció aún más el ceño. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Los dulces eran para niños y ni ella ni él lo eran.

_Oh_, por _supuesto_ que ellos no eran niños. Entonces, sólo le quedaba una opción…

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Travesura —dijo mientras mostraba uno de sus colmillos.

Kagome se quedó quieta y soltó una risilla nerviosa, notando el tono —levemente— sensual en las palabras del medio demonio. Tragó saliva, teniendo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire cuando vio a Inuyasha acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Realmente, no esperó que él contestara eso; Kami-sama, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que diría algo. Se había imaginado al chico soltando un bufido y diciéndole que era una niña tonta por disfrazarse y que se veía ridícula así.

—Inuyasha... —susurró, sin saber qué hacer—. Oh, no traigo huevos ni nada, así que no puede ser travesura. Además, no quiero ensuciarte —dijo repentinamente, sólo para intentar hacer conversación y no pensar en otra cosa—. ¡Toma, mira, un dulce! Pruébalo, son maravillosos. —Kagome se echó un dulce a la boca y le sonrió, incitándolo a que tomara uno y también lo comiera.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso, creo que quiero un dulce.

—Aquí tie…

_Oh, Dios._

La pelinegra no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no era debido a que su mente se hallara en blanco, porque créanle cuando decía que estaba perfectamente consciente de que Inuyasha la estaba besando. Se mantuvo inmóvil, dejando que él jugara con sus labios, ni prohibiéndole ni tampoco correspondiendo. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo; su mente, más que nada, asimilando la situación.

—Quizás no todos los dulces son para niños; hay algunos que sí son para los adultos —musitó él contra los labios femeninos, arrancando un último beso—. Aunque, si te soy sincero… —continuó diciendo, esta vez trasladando su boca hasta el oído de Kagome—, todavía prefiero la travesura —terminó la frase en un susurro que arrancó más de un escalofrío a la chica.

—Inuya…

—Kagome, ¿dulce o travesura? —habló antes él, cortándola.

La pelinegra nunca se imaginó que responder una pregunta tan común en los niños llegaría a definir su presente, porque estaba segura de que si contestaba "dulce", Inuyasha volvería a besarla, sin embargo —y no sabía si era bueno o no—, si decía "travesura"… no tenía idea de lo que pasaría.

Pero como a Kagome, repentinamente, le gustaba lo desconocido, respondió:

—Travesura.

El hanyô sonrió y la chica supo que esa noche la palabra "travesura" sí sería empleada en su máxima expresión.

* * *

><p>¿Ven? No tiene sentido ni nada, pero es... lindo (?<p>

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, si lo desean pueden comentar (tanto para decir que es bueno como también una mierda, lo que ustedes quieran).

¡Saludos!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
